Order of Creationists
"Only the strong survive." The Order of Creationists is dedicated to God as the maker of all creatures, be they in the sea, in the forest, on the mountains or in the air. The Creationists see themselves as possessing a vocation from God to ensure that life on earth continues and that the natural order remains strong and healthy. Aspect of God: Maker of Beasts. AKA: The Order of Beasts, the Beast Order. Paradigm: Beasts (Including Cryptids). Creationist Degrees Facts: -The Creationists have power over animals. The least of them can emit an aura that makes wild beasts friendly to them, and the very best can call animals from leagues away to give them aid. -Creationists prefer jobs that allow them to deal with animals: zoo keepers, Veterinarians, biologists, wildlife photographers and such. -The Creationism vs Evolution debate split the Order down the middle, a schism which has persisted even into modern times. -The Creationists have always had a strong alliance with the Order of Abominations. -Creationists can acquire backgrounds like Biology and Urban Legend and Folklore (related to local myths of unknown creatures) more easily. -The Order of Creationists were founding members of the Ark Chapter and they serve faithfully in its ranks to this very day. In the minds of many Adepts, the Creationists and Ark are synonymous. -You're more likely to find a Unicorn's horn than a Creationist who doesn't have at least one animal companion. -Because their vocation involves conservation and caretaking, Creationists make great parents and they often have a strong 'Big Brother' complex about them. Cryptozoology: The Order of Creationists is intensely interested in the subject of new and undiscovered animals. It comes as no surprise then that the Order has a large chunk of its members actively engaged in the field of Cryptozoology. Cryptozoology, the study of unknown species of animals, is often tarred by the sensationalism of Bigfoot, Loch Ness and other such tourist traps. But the real-world Cryptozoologists have succeeded in finding new and exciting species of animals, some of which have great potential for the fields of medicine and biochemistry. -http://www.newanimal.org/ -http://monstropedia.org/index.php?title=Cryptozoology Cryptid Calling: Creationists have the power to summon animals (especially Cryptids) to their side. Creationists are one of the Petitioning Orders and can develop this power naturally. Creationists view themselves as the caretakers of all animal life and seek to master all that is related to them. *Creationists can emit a howl, shriek, hoot or any other animal noise in near-perfect mimicry. This is how they are able to call out to Cryptids for assistance. *All animals will look favorably upon a Creationists, unless the Adept does something to earn their ire or the animal is just that naturally xenophobic. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Children Of Noah: The Order of Creationists looks to the Biblical figure of Noah as the shining example of their Order within the scriptural tradition. Noah was tasked by God to build the Ark which saved all life on earth from destruction in the Great Deluge of antiquity. Modern Creationists will frequently use Noah in their art and references. Also, the Noahide Laws are important to the Order and Creationist Chantries will frequently have them engraved in their meeting places. Natural Healers: Creationists have been known to develop strong healing abilities. While not on the same level as members of the Order of Healers, they are nonetheless an Order naturally talented in the healing arts. If a group of Adepts have no Healer or Witch who is available with healing abilities, a Creationist can often fill that position. Remember that such Creationists who develop healing powers will often be found in vocations such as veterinarian and animal therapist. If you need to find one of them, businesses like these will be where you can find them. References: -https://www.youtube.com/user/BreakingTrail -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfv66Ea8Dc8 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083630/ Category:Beast